This invention pertains to a shoe insole, and more particularly to a hygienic shoe insole that is disposable and can include an antimicrobial, fragrant, and odor-absorbing agent.
Various types of shoe insoles are available, some of which are intended to last the lifetime of the shoe and others which are intended to be replaced daily. Those insoles which are intended to last the lifetime of the shoe, or for an extended period of time, such as four to six weeks before replacing, are generally made of foams or plastics filled with air or liquid. During the intended lifetime of these types of insoles, they tend to deteriorate and lose some of their properties, such as an intended cushion effect or odor control. Also, since they are exposed over a relatively long period of time to the moisture and odor of the foot, the shoe in which they are used can tend to retain the wetness and odor. Another disadvantage with these types of shoe insoles is that they are relatively expensive due to their construction.
Another type of shoe insole is that which is intended to be changed daily. These types of insoles are relatively less expensive than the above-described insoles. However, they tend not to be as effective in controlling wetness and odor.